


Vergil's miskiss

by Kawaii_sharky



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Vergil (Devil May Cry), Parent/Child Incest, Parody, Remix, Song Parody, just_a_song, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky/pseuds/Kawaii_sharky
Summary: V had kissed Nero, and Vergil haven't forgotten it#just_a_song
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 15





	Vergil's miskiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack remix of «I kissed a girl» by Katy Perry and of «I kissed a boy» by «Fall Out Boy». So turn on the music and enjoy! :D

Will you believe it wasn't the plan?  
I got spontaneous.  
We were so close, you touched my hand,  
Don't be hilarious!  
I didn't know who you were,  
Just had some thoughts 'bout it…  
But your lips looked so sweet,  
I had to taste 'em!

I kissed my son  
And I liked it.  
The point is he didn't know I was V.  
I kissed my son  
When I wanted,  
And I proclaim he wasn't against it.  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
I know he loved me that night.  
I kissed my son,  
I'd repeated,  
Cause he liked it.

Well, you did not know my true name.  
If you did — would you?  
Sometimes I feel we're in a game,  
Just hope it's a good one.  
So what now? Will punch me?  
Huh, maybe I deserve.  
Do not be offended,  
I saw you liked it! 

I kissed my son  
And I liked it.  
The point is he didn't know I was V.  
I kissed my son  
When I wanted,  
And I proclaim he wasn't against it.  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
I know he loved me that night.  
I kissed my son,  
I'd repeated,  
Cause he liked it.

He was so sweet, so magical,  
So epic, and so kissable,  
Hard to resist, so beautiful,  
I want him just for me!  
But I can't hope he feels the same  
'bout me!

I kissed my son  
And I liked it.  
The point is he didn't know I was V.  
I kissed my son  
When I wanted,  
And I proclaim he wasn't against it.  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
I know he loved me that night.  
I kissed my son,  
I'd repeated,  
Cause he liked it  
Too!


End file.
